Don't hide so deep, that I can't find you
by merandme
Summary: aka A world torn apart. Peter and Sylar's relationship gets rocky and takes a turn for the worse. How will Sylar fix what's so broken. Warning: contains non con, prostitution etc. Petlar with brief Sylar/Luke and Peter/OMC s
1. Chapter 1

**A world torn apart: Part 1 of 2**

**Warnings: non-con, mentions of prostitution, adultery, slash in this part, if it makes you uncomfortable don't proceed**.

Sylar kissed Peter's neck as Peter put his arms around Sylar's shoulder and arched into his touch.

That's when Sylar had a sudden flash of memory; blood, dirt and a kid. He let go of Peter and turned on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Peter asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like doing it. I am sorry" he said in a weary voice.

Peter turned on his side to look at his lover "but what about me?" he ran his hands through the fine hair on Sylar's chest, but Sylar was not pleased.

"Take care of it yourself, Peter" he snapped.

Peter looked up at him, face blank; he rolled over, out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

It was the second time Sylar had refused. Maybe he was getting bored of Peter, but no, he had said he loved him right? Peter ran through the memories to pick out one when Sylar had confessed. He couldn't find it. Peter refused to think he couldn't turn on his lover anymore. Sylar had to be tired, after all he had just returned from Pennsylvania with a sidekick in tow. Yes, that was it.

Sylar feigned sleep when Peter returned, not wanting to confront him about the sudden change in behavior. Something in Peter's eyes always made him spill.

He thought about the past week and his adventure. Things with peter were deteriorating and he wasn't sure what he wanted, he didn't want to hurt him.

As Peter's breathing evened out, he decided there was something he definitely wanted; someone to take care of his hard on, and he knew exactly who.

Checking on Peter one more time, he slipped out of bed and went to Luke's room.

* * *

><p>Over the week, Peter noticed how Sylar's sullen look had changed. He was happier and full of life, more like he used to be before.<p>

Peter was happy for him, though a nagging feeling always made way in to his heart whenever he saw Luke and Sylar looking at each other, like they were sharing a secret. But he trusted Sylar wouldn't cheat on him, besides, Luke was too young.

Even all his convictions couldn't suppress the fleeting insecurity he felt when Luke and Sylar were alone together and he was away at work.

Sure they hadn't had sex in a while but…so what?

One evening that small voice that always told him that he was Sylar everyday was obnoxiously loud and he found himself fumbling with the key to the front door of Sylar's, no their, house hours earlier.

Wanting to surprise Sylar, he toed off his shoes and quietly put his bag down. Tiptoeing into the hallway Peter heard a moan,

'What the-'

He curiously went towards the bedroom. Opening the door Peter stilled as he saw Luke, naked, straddling an equally naked Sylar lying on his back looking at the kid with a wide grin.

Neither of them noticed Peter standing in the doorway with the door a quarter ajar.

Peter quietly closed the door, making no noise he reached the front room, grabbed his shoes, wallet and bag and went out.

He didn't know what t feel. He knew this would happen but he couldn't accept is. Now the truth was staring at him in the face and he still couldn't accept it. He wanted to shout and scream. He wanted to beat the crap out of Sylar and kill that stupid kid.

But it felt like it wasn't their fault, but his.

No. it wasn't Sylar who was responsible. It was him, it was always him.

He was never good enough. None of his relationships had ever lasted more than few a months; he was foolish to have hoped this one would. Sylar was better off without him interfering. He didn't need to be secretive about a relation ship and Luke made him happy.

He had to let him go.

Peter was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other guy sitting on the stool next to him at the bar until a hand landed on his shoulder.

He jumped, accidentally spilling some of his bear on his shirt

"Oh! I am sorry dude. I didn't mean to scare you" the guy apologized.

"Its alright. I shouldn't have jumped like that" Peter said, brushing a hand over his shirt front. Damn! It was soaked.

"Yeah, you looked kind of demented, I was just asking if you were OK."

"I am. Thanks"

The guy turned on his seat "So What's your name?"

"Peter"

"Alright Peter, if you are OK then maybe you wouldn't mind me buying you a drink"

Peter smiled at him, "I already have one. Thanks"

"Just one drink wouldn't hurt now would it?"

The guy pressed, Peter turned him down again.

"Listen-"

"Derek"

"OK, Derek, I don't drink much at work"

"So, you are working?"

Derek's eyes got that dark look that made Peter uncomfortable, so he decided to just escape.

Downing the rest of his bear in one swig he stood up. "Yes, so I should get going. Good bye."

He had just taken a few steps out of the bar, when something hit him in the back, hard. He stumbled and fell catching himself on his hands. Rough hands grabbed the collar of his shirt, his bag and coat discarded on the ground; he was pulled up and pushed into the side wall of a building.

The back of his head hit the bricks and his vision swam. When it cleared, he saw his attacker for the first time. It was Derek.

Before he knew what was happening, he was on the floor, head striking the hard concrete making him disoriented, his pants were thrown to the side and Derek was pulling his own zipper down.

Panicked, Peter scrambled back but strong hands caught his legs and pulled him in.

Derek forced his legs apart as someone else took his wrists and pinned his hands above his head.

Peter looked up to see the other man. He didn't recognize him.

His attention was brought back to Derek when he felt a hard flesh press against his entrance.

"No, no please no. what are you doing? Let me go" he pleaded.

His pleas turned into a scream which was muffled by the other man's hand as Derek forced his way in.

Derek grunted as he set into a rhythm. He couldn't stop talking-

'Knew you were a whore, first time I saw you'; ' feel so good', ' so pretty want to take you home, fuck you over and over'.

Tears rolled down the sides of his face as the man pulled out and his companion took his place.

Peter was too drained to do anything but take it.

When they were done, Derek petted Peter's hair even as he curled into a ball shaking, tears and come drying on his body. Peter flinched at the touch, but his tormentors just laughed and turned to go.

They stopped a few feet away and one of them came back to him. He threw a few bills at Peter "Don't cry rape, now that I've paid you" he said in a smug voice.

Peter felt disgusted and filthy. He wanted to curl up and die.

Thoughts of Sylar returned to him. The comfort and protection he provided just by being there. Peter pulled himself up. He stared at the bills by his feet, his eyes welled up again. His body hurt and he could feel come and blood trickling down his legs. Gathering enough courage and ignoring the pain he cleaned himself best he could, standing in an alley. Not glancing at the bills, he moved towards the safety of Sylar's arms.

* * *

><p>"Peter, you are late we are already eating" Sylar called as soon as Peter stepped through the front door.<p>

He carefully walked into the room. Sylar looked at him up and down; his brow furrowed "where were you?"

"Work" Peter didn't know why he lied; maybe he didn't really wanted Sylar to know.

"You are lying" Sylar stood up, walking towards him.

Luke stood from his place too, watching anxiously.

Sylar came to stand in front of him and took his face in his hands. He let go immediately as realization dawned in his eyes. Peter lowered his eyes.

"You fucked someone else" Sylar noted disbelievingly.

Peter's head shot up 'what?'

"Because I wouldn't, you found someone else?" Sylar was getting furious. Peter felt his own anger flare up.

"Don't you dare Sylar"

"Dare what? God I can't believe you are such a whore" Sylar practically spat.

Peter felt his heart breaking into a million more pieces "I didn't fuck anyone" he said in a trembling voice.

Sylar sneered "that was a lie too. Get out of my sight."

Peter stared at him; this was not what he had expected.

"You really think I would do something like that?" Peter whispered.

"You already have, I don't need to think I can smell it on you. Thank god I didn't touch you."

Peter stepped back, unable to form words, think or react. He went to the bedroom not feeling anything, not even feeling the pain from his multiple injuries. He packed his belongings and left the room.

In the front room, Sylar stood with Luke at his side, the boy's hand on the older man's arm. The sight snapped something inside him. He dropped the bag on the floor, walking up to Sylar, he glared at him, "I know you are fucking Luke, you son of a bitch. So don't you dare call me a slut. And just so you know, yes someone fucked me tonight. Two people in fact" Peter stopped to control his shaky voice and blinked back the tears brought on by the memory, "I didn't want it. They raped me." He simply stated.

Peter turned his back to the absolutely horrified expression on the other man's face.

"Peter-"

Peter stopped, turned back and punched Sylar in the face. "Thanks for keeping your hands off me" he snarled and walked out the door without a backward glance.

Sylar just stood there watching Peter go, the cut on his lip healing itself, like it was never even there.

He felt robbed. He didn't know why. He still had Luke and wasn't Peter-?

Then why were his eyes stinging, a lump in his throat and heaviness in his heart?

With shaking hands he pushed a few fallen hairs from his forehead, angry but didn't know at whom.

"Someone raped Peter?" Luke's stunned voice sounded distant.

"He wasn't lying".

The realization was sudden, intense. His heart constricted. Inhaling a sharp breath he rushed towards the door, to go after Peter.

* * *

><p>After a whole night of searching the streets he found Peter at his brother's place. But beg as he might, Sylar wasn't allowed to talk to him.<p>

Accepting defeat he slumped down on his and Peter's bed.

A figure appeared at the door. In just his boxers Luke looked at him hopefully.

Sylar stared at the lean figure before beckoning him, "come here".

Luke smiled and went in closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Peter sat on the bed as his brother paced in front of him, fidgeting.<p>

"This shouldn't come out Peter, not at all. Its negative publicity, it could ruin your career and my chances of-"

"Nathan, please go away, I am not going to file a complaint all right? Just leave me alone"

Peter was sick, of everyone, stupid selfish people, he had loved unconditionally. The problem was that he still did.

He didn't want to listen to the proof of their betrayal. One blow was more than enough.

Nathan stopped pacing in favor of coming to sit beside Peter. He pulled the younger Petrelli into a hug and held him for a long time before letting go and standing up.

"Try to sleep OK? Call me if you need anything, I am right here". He kissed Peter's forehead and went away.

Peter brought his knees to his chest as he sat back on the bed. He felt the shaking return, but he didn't stop it this time. He let go and cried freely for the first time that wretched night.

He cried for the loss of his innocence, his love, his friend and family.

Peter fell asleep after some time, the hurtful words, the disgust on Sylar's face, the pain reminding him of what had happened to him, the faces of the strangers throwing bills at him, every horror that night had showed, filled his thoughts and dreams, his world torn apart.

**A/N: the next part contains graphic sex, prostitution etc. it will be up in a few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

One month later…

Peter was sitting on the same barstool and beside him; his hand all over the younger man was Derek.

Peter was impassive at first but when he felt a hand inching towards his inner thigh, he caught his wrist in a tight grip. Raising an eyebrow at the other man he shook his head.

"Come on Peter, I know you enjoyed our last time, we can get to know each other better this time", Derek leered at him.

"No I didn't enjoy last time and I don't want to know you, but", he leaned closer; "you can get to know me. Last time the cash was hardly enough".

Derek was momentarily shocked. But the prospect of a good fuck was enough to bring him to his senses.

"You want more? Hell that can be arranged. How much do you charge?"

"500 more than you gave me and twice, to make up for the lack of consent of our last encounter" Peter said in a professional yet sensual voice.

"That's a lot of money dude"

"If you can't afford that, then get lost"

"you are a shark aren't you? Never said I can't. Come with me, but you better make it worth the money".

"you won't be disappointed" Peter promised and led his client out of the bar.

* * *

><p>He was sitting in the man's lap, his ass filled with a thick cock, it hurt.<p>

Peter smiled at the man under him, Thomas something, he didn't care. Tom's hands were tied to the head board. Some of his clients had weird kinks, not that it mattered.

Not anymore.

He rolled his hips lazily, hands on Tom's chest. The man groaned as Peter let out a loud moan. He moved his hands towards his own chest, playing his nipples, pressing and rolling them between his fingers, all the time moving his hips in slow circles to let the sensations flow.

He took his own dick in his hands jerking a few times. Enjoying the rare moment when he actually enjoyed sex.

Peter threw his head back as Tom bucked into him suddenly making the most erotic sounds. He was good at this, moaning like a porn-star. It drew his clients crazy.

"Please, move just move" Tom gasped. Peter took pity and started moving up and down-

* * *

><p>He was on his hands and knees, one man fucking his ass and another, his mouth. He didn't like this position, it made him uncomfortable. But he didn't have a choice. They were paying him for a reason.<p>

* * *

><p>The music was loud and the bar was full. Peter was dancing with some men, grinding and swaying with the music.<p>

A hand closed around his arm and he was suddenly being spun. He stumbled but managed to control himself. Hands on a solid chest, he looked up at the man that had grabbed him out of the blue and gasped, - Sylar. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just turned around, intent on walking away.

But Sylar wouldn't have that, he grasped Peter's waist in both hands and pulled him in.

Peter squirmed in his hold but relaxed after a few minutes struggle. Fine, if that's what he wants.

"we need to talk" Sylar breathed in his ear.

"No, there's nothing to talk about" Peter turned his head away.

"Peter, Luke was a mistake. I-" he stopped as Peter started to laugh.

Shaking his head, Peter said, "Ok so let me guess, he found someone his own age? Or maybe you got bored? No? Then what- ah he decided he didn't want to be your bitch any longer, 'he' got bored".

Sylar opened his mouth, but Peter wasn't finished. "You know what Sylar? I don't care. Luke won't fuck you so you came to me?"

Sylar shook his head emphatically, "No Peter, it's not about-, it's just that I am sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have believed you".

"You were with that kid for a month after I left, no you threw me out, the night I needed you the most. I hate you Sylar. Now, please excuse me, I have potential clients waiting". Peter refused to cry, he hadn't then and he wasn't going to now. Sylar made him weak, he had to get away.

"Pete, please don't do this, you are destroying yourself", Sylar pleaded but he just snorted.

"I already am. And for the last time I am asking you nicely, get your hands off me. I have work to do".

"I know what you do. You weren't like this Peter, never" Sylar desperately tried.

"Says the guy that called me a slut and threw me out" Peter smiled, it didn't suit him.

"So you know what I do huh? All the more reason for you to just let me go. Unless" Peter's smile turned flirtaceous as he leaned closer, "you have a proposal?" Sylar just stared. What happened to the sweet, shy Peter? He hadn't realized the damage went this deep.

"No? Well that's too bad coz you are hot" Peter said in mock disappointment and extracted himself easily from the other man's now loosened grasp.

He started to turn but Sylar held him again. "Don't. All – all right lets go somewhere".

Now it was Peter's turn to be shocked but he quickly composed himself and smirked as convincingly as possible. Looping his arms around Sylar's, he moved towards the exit.

Peter pulled Sylar down in a kiss as soon as they entered the bedroom. He didn't want to look around.

Tanking his coat off, Sylar grabbed Peter's waist, as skilled fingers undid his shirt buttons. It was pulled down his shoulders as Peter moved his tongue to the side of his stubbled jaw and neck

Peter pulled back, removed his own shirt and pants, no underwear, and jumped on the bed. Scooting up to the head board, he opened his legs in blatant display and indicated Sylar to come to him with a finger.

He was smiling, his eyes twinkling and a lock of hair fell over his eyes. He looked so beautiful, like a delicate doll. Sylar's heart clenched in jealousy as he thought of the many men that have seen Peter like this. Never again.

He stood by the bed, naked, before Peter pulled him by the neck, his tongue licking his lips. Sylar moved so that he was covering the smaller body with his own.

Continuing to kiss, Peter let his hands roam over the familiar body above, unable to chase away the giddiness and feeling of love.

He brushed over a spot he remembered was ticklish and sure enough, Sylar gasped into his mouth. He spread his legs wider and arched up into Sylar, moaning as their erections touched.

Sylar moved one hand between their bodies to cup Peter's cock and balls and rubbed his nipples with the other. He licked a line on his throat and jaw.

Peter gasped and threw his head back, eyes closing, mouth hanging open and tempting. Sylar kissed the bruised lips again, just as Peter whispered, "please".

Sylar lubed up his fingers and pushed two inside, he was loose, more than before, but Sylar didn't think about it.

Peter moved with the fingers, taking them deeper. When he couldn't take it anymore, he begged Sylar to fuck him properly. Sylar was more than happy to oblige. He moved his hand down a smooth leg, grabbing a thigh he drew them up around his waist as he lined himself up against Peter's prepped hole. He thrust in gently, slowly, savoring this after such a long time.

* * *

><p>Sylar was enjoying the post orgasmic haze feeling sleep coiling over, for the first time in a month. He felt a nudge to his ribs, opening his eyes he saw Peter sitting up, staring at him with annoyance.<p>

"What?"

Peter let out an exaggerated sigh "you owe me some cash, that's what". He replied coolly. "Now get up and give me my money so I can leave".

"What?" Sylar sat up too.

"What's with the what? I said-"

"I heard what you said, but Peter – you didn't just – I thought you were angry. I didn't think-"

"Oh great! Now I am angry, dude you owe me 750 dollars. That's a lot of money". Peter jumped from the bed rounding up on him.

"I don't have 750 cash", Sylar was still confused. He couldn't understand what was happening.

"Damn it Sylar! You should have told me. Give me something, anything worth that much" Peter looked pissed. He stood at the edge of the bed pulling a shirt over his head. "Hurry up!"

Sylar just sat there and kept looking at him, he couldn't believe it. His Peter, reduced to this-, because of him.

Some of the grief must of shown on his face, because Peter stopped pulling his pants up and his expression softened. He dropped them and moved over to his side of bed.

He wiped a tear that had fallen on Sylar's cheek unnoticed and gently said, "Hey, its fine if you don't have the money. I can do free service, have done before" smiling he continued, "I'll just go, umm…can you give me some cab fare? Its OK if you don't have it, I'll walk".

Sylar shook his head and grasped Peter's hand. He jerked him close and hugged him tight, burying his face in the dark hair.

Peter stiffened in the embrace, clearly uncomfortable, but Sylar didn't loosen his grip one bit.

"I am sorry Peter, I am so sorry", his voice shook with suppressed sobs.

"Yeah. OK. Let me go a bit, you are strangling me" Peter gasped out.

Sylar let go of him immediately. Peter stood up and started to leave. Sylar had already seen him go once, watched helplessly as he had walked out the door, broken and damaged. He won't let it happen again.

He was up in a flash, stopping Peter at the door with a firm hold on his back and waist, pressing a hard kiss on mouth.

Peter pushed him back in surprise- "what the fuck! You don't have-", but he was cut off mid sentence with another fierce kiss.

He pushed him back again with a "stop it Sylar!"

"Don't go Peter, please, stay with me, you are not…this. You deserve so much better". Sylar begged him.

Peter looked at him disbelievingly, "You think I deserve you? After all you had done, all you had said? I am finally proving you right about me in the first place, Sylar. Shouldn't you be happy?" his voice rose and grew heated even as all the rage, fear, humiliation and helplessness washed over him again.

He didn't want to feel this, he wanted to feel nothing. When everyone thought he was worth nothing but this, he was trying to be better for them. Now that he was what was expected of him, they were showing a change of heart? Telling him he deserved better?

But Sylar- "you want me back because Luke left you? Where were you all this time? In his arms. Now that he is gone you want me" Peter said viciously but his voice broke over the many feelings and memories which were flooding his system again, which had been buried deep.

"No Peter, believe me. I looked for you. But you broke ties with everyone, didn't talk to anyone, and didn't see your family. They are worried Peter. I am worried. We want to help you. Please don't disappear again".

Now that had Peter laughing a mirthless laughter, a sound so heartbreakingly sad that Sylar flinched.

"I am sure you wanted to, but you didn't", he said.

"You didn't let us. Look, baby, there's still time", Sylar took Peter's face in his hands and pleaded.

It was true, yes, Peter had shut everyone out, disappeared and delved so deep in the dark world he could no longer see the light, just momentary pleasure to feel alive again.

But that didn't mean he never wanted to be accepted again. He still wanted to see his mother, feel her hands running through his hair, her kiss on his forehead. He still wanted his brother to hold him, protect him.

He still wanted Sylar to love him. But not as a last resort.

"you called me slut, a whore, you. You said you never wanted to touch me. Sylar, we were already miles apart even before that night. Now Peter desperately wanted to leave, but Sylar was blocking his way, holding him in place.

Sylar brushed the long bangs away from Peter's forehead tenderly, avoiding Peter's gaze. He sniffed, mouth forming a sad line, looking back into Peter's eyes he told Peter what he should have told him much earlier, "I didn't touch because I was disgusted by myself, for touching Luke, and I kept going back. Peter was miserable after I killed my dad-"

Peter looked shocked. He hadn't known that.

"- Yes I did. I didn't tell you, I thought you would leave. Serial killer's son turned into a serial killer. Luke was there, he helped me, he continued to do it. It helped me take my mind off him, -off you. I was afraid I would hurt you, my dad killed my mom, I killed Elle. I wasn't…wasn't sure what to do, if I killed you". A tear fell.

You were with Luke all this time. You can't excuse that". Peter accused in a small trembling voice, his eyes tearing up as well. He wanted to believe Sylar so bad, believe that he really loved him like that. But what excuse could he have for such an accusation. He shouldn't have come with him. The wound in his heart had re-opened and started bleeding again.

Sylar surprised him with the answer.

"I wasn't with Luke after you left. He came to me, that night, to help me, but I couldn't. You were hurt and I had pushed you away. I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't forget your face".

"You are telling the truth?" Peter asked in a teary yet hopeful voice.

Sylar smiled and linked their hands together, "take lie detection, I am telling the truth. I can't take the month or what happened to you back, but I can help you fix this. I want to.

So does your family".

Peter gave a wet laugh, "I dreamt of this every night. Every time I was with someone I thought of you. I wanted you to save me" he whispered.

Sylar pulled Peter close and enveloped him in a warm embrace.

"I am sorry" he softly said into Peter's hair.

Peter's body was shaking with silent sobs, tears wetting Sylar's chest, ashamed of what he had done.

Sylar kissed his hair as he tightened his arms, his own tears stinging his eyes.

Peter pulled back a bit; standing on tiptoes he pressed a small kiss on his lips. "I am sorry for what I-".

"Shh. You don't have to be sorry for anything. Everything will be OK now" Sylar touched his forehead with Peter's.

They laughed as Sylar scooped Peter up in his arms and moved towards the bed.

Together they could fix him.

End


End file.
